Iri Benichiyo
Appearance Iri has pale skin and brown hair, in Uekiya's hairstyle without the flower. She has bright pink eyes. Her bust size is 1. She wears the default uniform unless customized. Backstory Iri was born in Buraza Town, but moved to Sisuta Town with her mother when her parents got a divorce. Her mother never remarried, but they were doing just fine on their own. Later when Iri was older, she told her mother that she was a girl, "trapped in a boy's body". Her mother took her to get a sex change. At school, people seemed to stay away from her for no reason. Iri had a feeling that it was because she was trans. She was always getting crushes on other students. When she graduated from Akademi Middle School, she saw Yui Rio. She has had a crush on her ever since. Personality Iri has the Evil persona. If she witnesses murder alone, she will congratulate the murderer and keep everything a secret. She will cover her face angrily if you try to take her picture. She is an undere. She is very afraid of holes, to the point where even thinking about holes causes her to fall down on the floor and have a panic attack. Quotes "Are you insane?" (Witnessing murder in front of someone) "Oh, amazing! I won't tell anyone, I swear." (Witnessing murder alone) "A corpse! Oh..." (Seeing a corpse in front of someone) "A corpse! Cool!" (Seeing a corpse alone) "Blood!" (Seeing blood) "Ew...gross..." (Dumping/dousing her with water/gasoline) "Blood...dang. What a shame." (Dumping/dousing her with blood) "Oh, disgusting! Have some decency, will you?" (Witnessing a panty shot/being victim of a panty shot) "Thanks, now go away." (Being complemented) "I don't care at all." (Being gossiped to) "I'd love to stop and chat, but I don't really want to be considered more suspicious." (Trying to talk to her after murder) "Stop lying, you snotty brat!" (Reacting to a lie over the internet) "I heard her talk about this once! I thought that it was a joke! I'm such an idiot..." (Reacting to Kokona's...thing over the internet) "Ugh..." (Asking her to follow you/distract someone/go away/asking her for a favor) "I lost a music cd today. Can you please retrieve it?" (Task) "Alright. Please try to return it in about an hour or so, if it's possible." (Acceping her task) "I know that when someone asks for something, there's always a no option, but yet...worthless punk." (Denying her task) "Thanks." (Completing her task) Relationships Almost all of her crushes She stalked them...that counts, right? Yui Rio Iri stalks her, take pictures of her, takes panty shots of her, and steals the food that she makes. Musume Ronshaku The two are good friends. Okina Oshiri The two are acquaintances. Occasionally, Okina will try and find Iri just to have a conversation. However, usually the two have more important things to deal with. Kyuki Morimoto The two are best friends. Iri is aware of Kyuki's past crush on her, and dated her. However, Kyuki was quickly becoming a yandere, and Iri never actually valued her that way, so Iri broke up with her. The two stayed great friends afterwards. Iri knows about what Kyuki's doing, and encourages this. Trivia * She has a sailor's tongue, but never swears at school. * She doesn't like cats because she's allergic to them. * She likes loan sharks only because her friend is the daughter of a loan shark. * She is colorblind, and she can only see in black and white. * She spends all of her at home studying or cooking. * Her favorite song is "Sprawling Idiot Effigy", by Nero's Day At Disneyland. She often sings this at home. * Iri is a bit of a hypocrite. * She would gladly sacrifice her soul if it meant that the Occult Club could bring a demon to their world and cause chaos forever. * Her name was originally Iri Be. Category:OCs Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs Category:Females Category:Transgender Characters Category:Pansexual Category:Panromantic Category:Evil Category:Students Category:Cooking Club Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-2